Top of the Pyramid
by Captain Matey
Summary: Ardeth, Rick, Evy, Alex and Jonathan get caught up in more trouble. Exacly why was the thing on the top of the pyramid so important? Read to find out. More chapters comming soon. Please Review. Chapter 10 up. Currently in process of rewriting story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own "The Mummy" or "The Mummy Returns".

Note : droll Ardeth... xD. lol!

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! There was a violent knocking on the O'Connell door. Rick sighed loudly out of annoyance. He was trying to finish sharpening a knife, but he keeps getting distracted somehow. Rick got up from the seat he had been sitting on and slowly walked towards to door, wich was still being banged on violently, to open it. 

As he opened the door, the man that had been knocking quickly ran inside, closed the door behind him, and looked at Rick dead straight in his eyes with a worried look. Just by that, Rick knew something was going wrong, something was going to happen.

"Not more mummies?" Rick asked almost instantly.

"No, my friend, not more mummies. Yet, anyway." Answered the man nervously.

"Ardeth, why are you here? Aren't you suppost to be-" Rick got cut off by the sound of someone else's knocking on the door.

"Don't answer that. Is your wife and son here?" Asked Ardeth in a rush.

"Yeah, their upstairs... Why?" Asked Rick slowly and tottaly confused. Why was Ardeth here? Why did he want to know where his wife and son was? Why didn't he want Rick to open the door?

The knocking continued, and both Rick and Ardeth heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Rick, if you're not going to answer that, I'm going to!" Anounced Evy.

"She musn't open the door!" Said Ardeth under his breath as he left the O'Connell's fancy kitchen to run towards the door. As he had feared, he saw Evy reaching out for the doorknob.

"Evy, don't!" Yelled Ardeth, catching Evy's attention. This distracted her from opening the door, wondering why Ardeth was here. He wasn't suppost to be there. Or, was he?

"Ardeth, why are you here?" Asked Evy slowly, taking her time.

"Evy, go get Alex, head out the back door with Rick and leave! There's no time to explain, just go!" Shouted Ardeth as Evy began running up the stairs.

Ardeth ran back into the kitchen, noticing that Rick hasn't moved. He had this confussed look on his face just glaring at Ardeth.

"And why do we have to go out by the back door?" Asked Rick, not taking his eyes off Ardeth.

They both heard more footsteps coming down the stairs. This, of course, was just Evy and Alex. They ran towards the kitchen and stopped running at the sight of Rick.

"Rick, we need to get out. Now. People are about to burn this place down. NOW!" Yelled Evy, worried and confussed at the same time. Many questions were popping in her head, sweat of worry quickly began to drip down her face.

Rick got up and all three of the O'Connell's left the house quickly, as was Ardeth, not far behind. Making sure no one was following him.

Rick was shocked and frightened when he noticed half the houses on that street were burning in flames. They kept running forward, running into the woods. It was a good thing they lived right infront of the woods, or they's probobly have no place to actually hide. Suddenly, Ardeth stopped running.

"Doesn't Jonathon live with you guys?" Shouted Ardeth, making all three of the O'Connells stop in their tracs.

"Not any more. He moved away from here a few weeks ago." Answerred Rick.

Ardeth nodded and began running, and the O'Connell's started to run again as well.

Soon after they where in the middle of the woods and out of breath, so the stopped running. As soon as they stopped, Rick walked up towards Ardeth and grabbed the collar of Ardeth's shirt and pushed him against a tree.

"Why are you here? WHY IS MY HOUSE UP IN FLAMES?" Asked Rick in pure anger and rage.

"First, let me go." Said Ardeth, viciously.

Rick pushed Ardeth harder against the tree, than slowly let him go. Ardeth collapsed on the ground, against the tree. He just saved Rick, Evy amd Alex's lives, isn't that enouth? I mean, the main reason all those houses were burning in flames was mostly because of the O'Connells.

"So, why exacly are you here?" Asked Rick in a calmer tone, quickly glancing at Evy and Alex.

"Their after you. You three and Jonathan. And me." Finally replied Ardeth, doing nothing but confussing Rick even more. Why would be after them?

"Why are they after us? Why is my house burning in flames? Answer." Asked Rick, not satisfied with what Ardeth just told him.

"They know Jonathan has that thing from the top of the pyramid. They want it. They _need_ it." Answered Ardeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns.'

**Lucky Fannah : **Lol, thanks. xD. - I've alwes made ALOT of typos. ALOT! I usuaally read before posting a few times before posting it, and still have a bunch in the end. xD.

**adele :** Thanks for review.

* * *

There was constant knocking on Jonathan's door. It was starting to rain. It's been about 6 hours since the O'Connell's house burnt down in flames of hell. 

"Yes, yes, yes! I'm coming! Be there in a minute! I'm busy!" Shouted Jonathan out of annoyance. Jonathan was trying to clean up a mess he had made by dropping a flower pot on the ground.

Out of nowhere, Rick came running out from behind the house and punched the man who had been knocking on Jonathan's door in the face.

The man smirked at Rick as he began to rub his cheek wich was now red. The man had short brown hair and green eyes. He was not short, but he wasn't tall either. He wore some-what fancy clothes, and looked as if he were in his forties.

A man who had been hiding behind a bunch of buches in front of Jonathan's house got out of hiding and shot Rick in the uper right arm. Rick fell down on his knees from pain, pressing his left hand against his new wound to make it bleed less.

--

At the sound of a gunshot, Ardeth got up from sitting in back of Jonathan's house and ran towards the front of the house, to see what was going on. The first thing he saw wasn't Rick, but the man who knocked upon Jonathan's door.

"Mr. Oi'Seer." Said Ardeth slowly as he spat on the ground right after.

"Ardeth, isn't it?" Replied the man gazing deep into Ardeth's eye's.

Ardeth walked towards Oi'Seer to sword fight with him, but as he walked towards him the same man that had shot Rick, who was still laying on the ground by the way, ran up to Ardeth holding a sword in his hand.

At that momment, Jonathan opened his door and his face turned white from seeing Rick getting up from the ground, still pushing his hand against his wound and seeing Ardeth fight with some other man. _'Not again. Not more mummies.' _thought Jonathan.

Oi'Seer quickly ran into the house, making sure that Jonathan was inside with him and that Rick and Ardeth hadn't realised that Jonathan opened the door, but the thing is, Rick did realise.

As soon as Rick finally stood up, he sneaked to the back of the house and sat down on the freshly wet grass.

"God, Rick, What happened to your arm?" Asked Evy in a worried voice.

"I just got shot. Ardeth is fighting swords with the man who shot me, and the man I punched in the face is now inside of Jonathan's house. Even thought I personally wouldn't mind if he killed Jonathan, I know you would." Answerred Rick to Evy's question.

--

"Jonathan, where is the thing you got from the top of the pyramid?" Asked Io'Seer, walking in circles around Jonathan.

"What on earth are you talking about? I didn't take anything from a top of a pyramid." Replied Jonathan, worried something bad was going to happen to him.

"Ah, so you're sure you haven't taking it? Do I have to refresh your memory?" Asked Io'Seer as he took out a gun from the sleeve of his shirt.

"Oh. _That thing_. Now I remember. The thing is, I kinda... ummm... Gave it to the museum." Lied Jonathan. He knew that if he gave it away, something terribly bad would end up happening. And because Jonathan knew where it was, they wouldn't kill him, would they?

"Wich museum, exacly, did you give it to?" asked Io'Seer, walking up to Jonathan, looking blancly into Jonathan's eyes, holding his gun up to Jonathan's head.

At that very momment, Evy entered the room with a gun pointing towards Io'Seer, forcing him to lose interest in Jonathan, and lowered his weapon.

"And who, exacly, are you?" Asked Io'Seer to Evy.

"I'd ask you the same question, and why you are in my brother's house threatning him. And why you need the thing from the top of the mountain." Answered Evy to Io'Seer's question.

"Now. I sugest you leave before I send you to a dark, cold, yet warm place named Hell." continued Evy after a long 30 second pause.

"Well then, I guess I'll finish this some other time." Answered Io'Seer with a smirk, disapearingoutside as he walked out of the room.

"Why didn't you _shoot_ him? Now he's going to come back!" Shouted Jonathan.

"I'd rather wait until I figure out what is going on around here." Replied Evy.

--

"So, Alex, know how to take bullet's out of your father's arm?" Asked Rick, still pressing his hand, wich was full of blood, against his wound.

"No, Dad. I'm not good with medical issues. If I knew how, I would have taken it out a long time ago." Replied Alex as Rick sighed.

_POW_. They heard a gunshot. Rick figured it was probobly the fight with Ardeth and the men. _'The fight.'_ though Rick. He remembered about Ardeth for a slight moment, but forgot about it soon after because he was distracted by the pain of his uper arm.

"Rick? Alex? Nice to see you two again." Said a new voice.

Rick raised his head to see who it was, and it was Jonathan. Evy was walking right behind him. Jonathan walked towards Rick, but stopped and backed up a bit after seeing Rick had been shot.

"By any chance, do one of you two know how to take bullets out?" Asked Rick, making faces because he was in alot of pain.

"No, but I think Ardeth does..." Replied Evy trailling off as she remembered about Ardeth.

"ARDETH! WE FORGOT ABOUT HIM!" Shouted Rick, only trulyactually relised it now.

"Oh shit! Grab your weapons... Rick, do you think you can fight?" Asked Evy.

"I can try... If Ardeth is going to be my only hope in getting this bullet out, then I will." Replied Rick as they began getting up and grabbed a couple of knifes and guns. Evy and Rick ran towards the front of the house to help Ardeth fight the man off, as Jonathan stayed behind to look after Alex.

As Evy and Rick made it to the front of the house, they saw that Ardeth was trying to fight off 5 men, and there was one man laying on the ground. Rick guessed that it was the man that got shot by the soud of gun shot he had heard earlier.

Rick and Evy both sneaked up in back of the men Ardeth was fighting, and each stabbed one so there would only be three left, and they could each fight one off.

The three men that were left, and Ardeth, stopped fighting for a slight momment to see what had happened. Ardeth nodded at Rick and Evy in a way that meant _'Thanks for coming here to help me.'_. They then began to fight again. Ardeth was simply sword fighting with one of the men. The man Ardeth was fighting dropped his sword on the ground by accident, causing him his life. Evy was trying to shot the man she was fighting with, but the all the time she tried to aim her gun, the man she was fighting would push her hand away, slap, or punch her. After about 3 minutes of trying to fight him, he fell on the ground and she finally shot him.

With Rick,it was a completly diffrent story. He was sword fighting with his left arm because his right one was in pain, and he was use to fighting with his right arm. His right arm was distracting him, due to the great amount of pain. The bullet that wasstill in his arm not helping one bit. Rick earned himself a couple of cuts, but thankfully weren't very deep. Rick had been fighting this man for about 4 minutes before he collapsed on the ground and the man he was fighting was about to stab him to his bloody death, but Ardeth, whohad just finished his fight and wasn't going to get Rick die, and didn't, shot the man in his back, around the area his heart would be. The man turned around to face Ardeth, completly forgetting about Rick. The man's mind was breaking into peices, and his view started fading away. His breath slowly disapeared as he fell on the ground.

Ardeth stepped towards Rick and gave him a hand to help him up. Rick grabbed it and slowly got up. Evy then walked towards the two men.

"Thank you, Rick and Evy, for helping." Said Ardeth.

Rick nodded and Ardeth helped him to the back of the house. Evy was following them. When they made it to the back of the house, Rick let go of Ardeth and collapsed to the ground. For the first time, Ardeth realised that a big part of Rick's shirt was soaked in fresh blood. Then Ardeth looked at his hands and saw they were full of Rick's blood.

"Ardeth, do you know how to take bullets out?" Asked Evy with concern.

Ardeth nodded to Evy's question and grabbed out a small knife that was attached from his belt. He bent down and looked at Rick's wound. He slowly dug his knife in to take out the bullet. Once the bullet was out, Evy walked towards him and wrapped a big of tissue she got out of Jonathan's house while Ardeth was taking the bullet out, and wrapped it around Rick's wound after washing it with water she had also gotten from Jonathan's house.

Alex sat on a rock, and deep into his thoughts. He saw something he only wished his parents, or atleast Ardeth saw when he was looking out the window, not long before Evy dragged him out of there. He couldn't belive that his parents, Jonathan, and Ardeth haven't realised his quiet-ness. He usually just wouldn't shut up...

* * *

**NOTE :** Do you guys like? If so, please review. Review if you don't like it, too! I don't mind if you bash it, I just want to know what people think of it. Alot more is going to hapen in the next chapter with Alex an Jonathan. I promiss. lol. Yea... I'm sorry, I make alot of typing mistakes, and alot of spelling mistakes. sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **I do not own The Mummy or The Mummy Returns.

**Note :** I've noticed incredibly stupid spelling mistakes I've made on the seconds chapter. First, there's a spot I wrote "On the top of the MOUNTAIN" instead of "Top of the PYRAMID". I've also wrote "Oi'Seer" By mistake the first couple of times. It's just a typo, His name is Io'Seer. I'm INCREDIBLY sorry for all the typos. I just type to fast. With that said, Enjoy this new and wonderful chapter! Don't worry. I'm going to show more Ardeth soon. This story is going to be maily about Ardeth and Jonathan, but so far it's been Jonathan and Alex. lol. xD. I meant to put in alot more Jonathan then actually did. I would have, but Ardeth is the one who knows what's going on; not Jonathan.

* * *

Jonathan noticed Alex siting alone, quietly, on a rock. Jonathan slowly steped towards him. Alex's face look drained and he looked a little stressed out. Jonathan was the first to notice how quiet Alex has been.

"Alex, are you tired?" Asked Jonathan, trying to somehow start a conversation.

Alex just shook his head no; but the truth was, Alex was actually quite tired. Really tired.

"Jonathan, do you have any idea where Io'Seer went to, by any chance?" Asked Ardeth as he walked towards both Alex and Jonathan.

"No, Ardeth. Evy walked in and scared him off. She had a gun in her hands but didn't even _shoot_ him." Replied Jonathan, still upset that Evy didn't kill the man that was going to kill him when she had a perfect chance.

"She let him go?" Said Ardeth disapointed, and showed it by sighing. It was good that she hadn't killed him because she didn't know what was going on, but it was pretty obvious that what was going on wasn't a good thing.

Jonathan nodded as a reply. Ardeth started walking away from the rock Alex was sitting at, so Alex got off of it and followed Ardeth to ask him a question, wich had been bugging Alex.

"Ardeth, what's going on? Why are they after us?" Asked Alex in great curiousity while poking Ardeth's back. Ardeth slowly turned around to face Alex.

"I shall tell you soon enouth, Alex." Answerred Ardeth, turning around to go speak with Rick and Evy.

Jonathan ran inside his house, maily to get the thing he got from the top of the pyramid. He ran into his bedroom, and took off a painting from the wall. The painting was of a flower pot with but a single rose inside of it. He slowly put the painting on the ground. Behind where the painting was when it was on the wall was a wall-safe. He took a deep breath and slowly opened it. When it was finaly opened, he took out what looked just like a big diamond.

'_This is what their after,_' thought Jonathan, '_this is what they need; but why?_'. Jonathan sat down on his bed for a momment, looking straight into it. He noticed something new; Inside of it, in the center, was sparkling, a little. '_That's odd..._'

He wonderred what Io'Seer was up to, andif he truly belived his lie about giving it away. He then remembered Evy not killing the damn man. '_It was obvious he was up to no good; She had a perfect aim, and a perfect chance to kill him_'. Jonathan got up to look into all the rooms in his house, just to make sure no one was in it. He found no one, and if someone _was_ in it, they'd be hidding pretty good.

Jonathan then headed out the house. He must have spent an hour in there.

"Jonathan, come over here!" Shouted Rick as Jonathan came out of his house. Jonathan walked up towards Rick, who was siting on the ground along with Evy, Alex, and Ardeth to join them.

"It's okay, _Laura_, everything is going to be alright," wishpered Jonathan as he sat down, hoping no one hadheard him, but unfortunatly, it wasn't low enouth.

"You called it '_Laura_'?" Asked Ardeth smilling, trying not to laugh. At this, Evy and Rick let out a small laugh, causing Jonathan wish he hadn't said anything.

"Okay, Ardeth, so what's going on around here?" Asked Rick, getting a bit impatient.

"Well, _Laura, as Jonathan calls it_" Began Ardeth, pausing for a momment to see Jonathan's reaction. Jonathan frowned. Why did he have to say that? Now they weren't going to let him live a day without saying '_Laura_'.

"_'Laura' is more valuable thenit seems, but not only valuable in money. It is said to have great power inside, a power so great that it can rule man kind. A power so great, that it can force a soul back into it's dead body. He could force a soul back into a mummy's dead body. The power will be given to the one who brings it and places it into the pyramid 'Spyres', where the great Pharaon Zary's body lies dead. You need to bring 'Laura' and two other stones into a hidden room inside of the pyramid, and place them on three diffrent stands... All three of these stones represent something; Life, Death, and Power. Laura is the most important one of all three; It's the power. I am not sure if they do have the other two, but if they do, we'll need to make sure they don't find the hidden room. They have already sent people in to find the room. If Io'Seer get's his hands on it, the world will be in great danger. Io'Seer wants slaves. He wants Worshipers. He wants complete controll. I am not sure about what he plans to do with this great power, but I ashore you, it will not be good._" Explainned Ardeth, so the others would finally understand part of what was going on.

'_It makes more sence now_' Thought Alex, rememeberring of what he say, and heard. '_Those two other stones were needed to-_' Alex's eyes grew wide as he realised he should have said something earlier on.

"Ardeth, how do you know what Io'Seer is up to?" Asked Alex, trying to gather up alot of information before saying anything.

"Well, Alex, let's just say that the City of the Dead is never up to any good." Replied Ardeth.

"Oh," began Alex before taking a 10 second pause, "How do the stones look like?"

"They look alot like _Laura_, but they are suppost to be diffrent colors. One blue, the other black." Answered Ardeth, getting curious of why Alex wanted to know all these answers.

"Is there white strips on the black one?" Asked Alex.

"Yes.-How do you know this, Alex?" Asked Ardeth, not taking his eyes ofhim for even a slight second.

"Promiss not to get mad... Before Mom came up to get me, I saw people talking outside. They were holding these two stones, and they said that they wanted to try and capture Dad, and that's when Mom came up to get me." Explainned Alex.

"What? First they shot me; now they want to _try _to capture me." shouted Rick, sighing. No one replied to Rick's comment. They jst stood there, silently.

"I'm tired." Said Alex, breaking the silence.

"We all are. Come on, we'll go inside to get a bit of rest." Said Jonathan as they all got up to go inside of the house.

A few minutes later, they were all in the house, sleeping, so they could try to end this tomarow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'. Don't you love these Disclaimers? I mean, what are the chances of the owner actually making a finfiction of something he can make an other movie too? Exacly. And that's why we need to type these things... sorry... I just really hate typing these things up.

* * *

_Bang._ Ardeth awoke from a deep sleep from some noise being made in an other room. He slowly got out of his bed, looking at a bed in the other side of the room, noticing Alex was still sleeping. He quietly came out of his room to look inside of the bedroom Evy and Rick were in. They were both sleeping peacefully in the same bed. Ardeth slowly stepped towards Jonathan's bedroom door, but before he could do anything, someone came in back of him and covered his mouth, then put a sword to his throat. The person led Ardeth out of the house along with two other men. 

"Where is it?" Asked the man who had put his hand over Ardeth's mouth, and had put the knife to Ardeth's throat. Ardeth knew this voice; it was infact Io'Seer. Io'Seer pushed Ardeth to the ground and tied up his hands. Then he forced Ardeth to get up.

"Where is it? Answer me this momment." Ordered the Io'Seer, but Ardeth didn't obey. Ardeth was a Medjai. The Medjai leader. Did they trully belive he was going to say anything?

When Io'Seer and his two men noticed he wasn't going to say anything, they made him go inside of a car, and then they drove away from Jonathan's house.

--

Alex was the first to wake up that morning, and also the first to notice Ardeth wasn't in his bed. Alex got up from his bed and left the room to look around the house. When he arived in the living room, everything was a mess. The furniture was all ruined, ripped, torn up, and all over the place. Bookselfs were on the ground, the wallpaper was torn off, everything that had been on the wall, like paintings, were torn off and broken into peices.

Alex then headed into the dinning room. It was even worse then the living room had been. The table was missing two of it's legs, the chairs were broken and slammed around, everything was moved around. There was some food from the kitchen splattered all over the walls, and the windows were all broken. Plates and Glasses were thrown on the floor, and broken.

"What the hell?" Said Alex, almost shouting. His parents didn't like him using words like that, but would they blame him?

He then looked around the rest of the house, and there was no sign of Ardeth anywhere. The house was completly upside down. '_What happened here last night?_' wonderred Alex.

As Alex headed to go back into his room, he saw his parents, Rick and Evy, head out of their bedroom.

"I wouldn't tour the house, if I were you." Warned Alex.

"What did you do?" Asked Rick, sighing.

"Nothing. Ardeth is missing and the house is a disaster." Replied Alex.

"Wait... Did you say Ardeth was missing?" Asked Evy. Alex nodded.

--

"Where here." Said Io'Seer.

Ardeth looked outside the car window, only to see a big and beatiful pyramid. He knew for a fact where they were. They where at the great pyramid Spyres. Beside it had a small building.

Io'Seer got out of the car and ordered his men to take Ardeth out of the car and to bring him inside of the pyramid. They obeyed.

When they finally made it inside, Ardeth saw that there were alot of men trying to find the hidden room. People where banging on walls, moving objects around. It was pretty obvious to Ardeth that they were probobly going to_try_ to force him to look for it.

Ardeth stopped for a minute, looking at something on a wall. It was some sort of instructions... Butfor what? '_Hopefully,_' thought Ardeth, '_this is not instructions to the hidden room._'

One of Io'Seer's men pushed Ardeth to the ground, then he looked straight into Ardeth's face.

"We did not tell you to stop. Keep walking." Ordered the man. Ardeth got up and started walking forward.

--

"What a mess!"Exclaimed Jonathan sadly as he steped into the living room. He was holding 'Laura' in his hands.

"Is there any traces of where Ardeth could have gone to?" Asked Evy.

"No, none. He either did this himself and ran away, or people broke in and captured him." Replied Rick.

Jonathan walked out of the living room and went into the dinning room. Something on the ground caught his attention. It was some sort of a map. He gazed at it for a momment. It looked as if it were a map of inside a pyramid. '_Evy, or Alex probobly know what this is,_' thought Jonathan before going back into the living room to show the others.

"Evy! Look what I found! Do you know what it is?" Asked Jonathan, waving the map in the air. Evy grabbed it from him and studied it.

"It looks like a map from a pyramid," Answered Evy. Alex grabbed it away from Evy's hands so he could get a look at it.

"It looks like a map from the great pyramid Pyres." Aded Alex, gazing at the map.

--

"Find the hidden room!" Ordered one of Io'Seer's men.

Ardeth said nothing; he just glared at the man. He's rather die a long, painful death then help Io'Seer get his hands on all of that power.

"Help find the hidden room!" Repeated the man.

"I will not." Finally replied Ardeth.

"Fine then, I gess I'll have to lock you up until Io'Seer get's back. We have been giving stricked orders not to kill you, yet." Said the man smirking.

--

"QUICK!" shouted Rick as they all raced out of the house to go into Jonathan's car.

When they all got in, they raced out of the city and towards where Pyramid Spyres was. If they could get there soon enouth, Ardeth would probobly still be alive.

* * *

OHHH! What's going to happen? Will Ardeth die a slow, painful death? Will Ardeth beat the shit out of Io'Seer's men? Will Jonathan, Rick, Evy and Alex save Ardeth in time? I don't know. Well, actually, I do know, but that ain't the point here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'.

**Note : **Please review; You can flame the hell out of my story if you want, I don't mind! I just really really REALLY want reviews. I love reviews.

**adele :** Thanks. -hugs-. You're awesome. :)

* * *

The man tied up Ardeth's hands and led him out of the the great pyramid. They brought him inside the small building next to the pyramid. It had many cots inside. Ardeth guessed that this was where the people came to rest. Suddenly, he stood infront of a small prison cell. The man who led Ardeth inside this building opened the door and pushed Ardeth inside of it, and gave order to two other men to guard the area. 

'_What bunch of idiots,_' thought Ardeth as he reached the back of his belt to grab a small knife, and cut off the rope. '_If only I had a better knife with me, even a gun would do._' If he did have a gun, he could shoot the guards and cut down the cell with his knife; the bars were made out of wood, what type of idiot does that?

--

Jonathan, Evy, Rick and Alex were driving out of town. They hid 'Laura' underneath a bunch of junk inside the trunk of their car. By now they've only made it out of the city.

"How exacly are you going to save him? I mean the place is probobly heavily guarded!" Asked Jonathan.

"Jonathan, we have the map of the pyramid. As long we be careful, heavily armed, and know what were doing, it's going to be easy," answred Rick.

--

It's been a few hours since Ardeth has been shoved in the cell. He just couldn't seem to figure out a plan. A _good_ plan. The room was filled with silence; nothing could be heard. Only a small line of light was shone from a tiny window at the top of the wall.

_Crack_. Ardeth heard something making noise... As if someone else was there, exept himself andthe guards. '_It's probobly Io'Seer's men,_' thought Ardeth, but he thought wrong. A few minutes later the sound just suddenly stopped and silence filled the air again. All Ardeth could hear was his own breathing. Until a gunshot was heard.

One the the two men fell straight down on the floor, and the second one grabbed his gun so that he could try to shoot whoever that shot the other guard, but before the second guard knew what was even going on, he got shot himself, falling on the ground and bleeding to death.

Ardeth's heart raced at this; he didn't know what was going on; either Rick had shot those men, or someone else had. But who else could it have been? Was the person going to shoot him next? Or would they get him out of the cell? Would they just ignore the fact he was inside of the cell? If they just ignored him, he'd just use his knife to cut threw the wooden bars.

His mind went blanc when he heard footsteps starting up again. They were getting closer, and were coming in his direction. Ardeth was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't see what was going on because of the way the room had been built. He slowly sat down on the ground and dropped his head.

When the footsteps stopped infront of his cell, he raised his head to see who it was. There was a woman standing on the other side and was unlocking his cell with a set of keys. Her head was dropped and her hair was blocking any possible view of her face.

Ardeth slowly got up from his spot and walked forward. When the woman unlocked the cell, she slowly opened the wooden door. Ardeth stepped out and gazed at the woman as she lifted her head. She had big green eyes with tanned skin. She had jet black hair, and her hair was quite long. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a black pair of pants, and wore big boots. Big, thick boots.

When Ardeth looked at her face, he became quite confussed when he saw that she had the Medjai tattoos on her face. '_She can't be a medjai warrior..._' thought Ardeth, '_She's a woman. Medjai warriors are suppost to be men..._'

She reached her hand out for a handshake, so Ardeth shoke it.

"Hello, my name is Nemalie Des," said the woman, introducing herself.

"And I am Ardeth Bey," replied Ardeth.

She nodded and gave Ardeth a few weapons, acouple of loaded guns and knifes. She slowly led him out of the room, holding a gun in her hands incase someone came out of nowhere.

She headed towards a ladder that was against the wall. It led up to the roof of the building. She started climbing it.

"Come on!" Yelled Nemalie as she reached the top. Ardeth nodded at her comment and climbed the ladder. Once on the roof of the building, Nemalie grabbed the ladder and placed it flat on the flatroof and placed something back over where the hole was, wherethey climbed threw.

--

"We're here," anounced Rick as he got out of the car. Evy and Jonathan got out right after Rick had. They made Alex stay behind in the car, and actually gave him a gun incase he needed it.

They needed to try to sneak in, and they realised everyone were dressed up in the same clothes. They all wore Black pants and light blue shirts.

"Okay, clearly all we have to do is steal some of their clothes," Said Rick.

They got up from were they sat and headed towards an unguarded area. When they got there, they slowly walked against the pyramid until they got to the edge of it. Rick looked from the edge and noticed that there was a man quite close, so Rick grabbed the man's arm and brought him back where Evy and Jonathan were, and beat the shit out of him. Rick stole the man's clothes and told Jonathan and Evy to make sure to have their weapons in hand, incase something happened.

After Rick put on the clothes, he got out of the 'hiding place' and ran towards two other people.

"I've found something! Come on!" Said Rick to the two people. They followed Rick, and as soon as they were where Jonathan and Evy where, they punched the people in their faces and stole their clothes.

They soon walked away from the area and entered the pyramid.

----

Wow... What is going to happen when they get into the pyramid? Why did Nemalie get Ardeth out of there? Find out in the next chapter! And remember : **Please review. Even if it's just a simple "Good job," or a flamming message like "It sucked. It's boring. I'd rather kill myself then continue reading on," I don't mind. I just want reviews. So if you love me (or hate me!) and really want to show it, then review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'. If I did, I wouldn't _need_ to write fan fiction, I'd be making an othermovie!

**Note : **Okay, I admit it. I got the name "Nemalie" by mixing up the letters in my _own_ name, wich is Melanie.

**jonnycarnahan : **Don't worry, they'll be more Jonathan! ;D

**adele :** Know what? That's actually a great idea! I'll be sure to add that in the story soon!

* * *

Ardeth sat down on the roof. He was still quite confussed about Nemalie. 

"Who are you?" Asked Ardeth, looking up at the sky.

"I belive I have already introduced myself, my good man," replied Nemalie.

"You have only told me your name," pointed out Ardeth, turning his head to look towards Nemalie.

"And what else is there you want to know?" Asked Nemalie, curiously.

"You are a Mejai warrior." Answered Ardeth.

"And so are you." Replied Nemalie to Ardeth's answer.

"Yes, I am a medjai leader." Said Ardeth, standing up.

"I know who you are, Ardeth. I am not stupid." Said Nemalie in a serious tone of voice. She walked towards a bag that was on the other side of the roof.

"But you can not be a medjai warrior. Medjai warriors are suppost to be men; not women." Stated Ardeth.

"I am not suppost to be a medjai warrior, no," replied Nemalie.

"Then how did you bacome a medjai warrior?" Asked Ardeth as Nemalie picked up a bag with a big smirk.

"My good father was a good, respectable medjai. When I was the age of three, he made me get the tattoos. A few years later he began to teach me how to fight like a medjai warrior. When I was only 16, he had been killed. A week after I found out he died, I left my home and began protecting other people." Explained Nemalie. She opened up a bag and pulled out some clothes. A black pair of pants and a light blue top. She then pulled out a scarf.

"You will need to wear this clothing, and if you don not want them to know you are a medjai, you will need to wear this head scarf over your face," said Nemalie.

Ardeth grabbed the clothes from her and changed his clothing.

--

"Guys, I don't think this is a very good idea. I mean, they'll figure..." Began Jonathan before trailling off. He completly froze when he saw some weird looking vase on the ground.

"Jonathan, come on!" ordered Rick. Jonathan nodded, but he didn't move. Rick and Evy walked a little further away.

The vase was black, and it had stripes made out of gold all around it. It was quite tall. Inbetween each golden stripes were a bunch of drawings... Perhaps writting?

Not thinking of what bad could happen, Jonathan slowly picked up the vase. Evy spun her head around to look towards Jonathan, knowing Jonathan had just done something stupid.

"Oh, crap!" Shouted Evy, running towards Jonathan. Rick didn't know what was going on, he was quite confussed. Just when she was a few steps away from Jonathan, some sort of a trap door just came falling down from nowhere. Evy didn't make it; she was at the other end of the trap door.

Jonathan slowly placed the vase back on the ground, exacly where it had been before, hoping to god that it would move the trap door; but it didn't. '_Now** I** really need to find Ardeth,_' thought Jonathan, '_he should know how to get rid of the door._'

Suddenly, Jonathan felt a gun against his back. He turned his head to see the man that wanted Laura very badly.

"Where is it, Jonathan? I know you know where it is." Asked Io'Seer, seriously.

"I don't know... I told you, I gave it to a museum!" Answered Jonathan, sticking to his lie.

"If you gave it to a musuem, wich one did you give it too?" Asked Io'Seer, not giving up.

"I don't know... I... Igave it to my sister, who gave it to a museum." Replied Jonathan. He would have given a name of a museum, but he couldn't think of any of them. He knew that she was stuck at the other side of the trap door, so he didn't worry. He'd take care of finding Ardeth first.

"Where is your sister, if she truly does know where it is." Asked Io'Seer.

"She stayed back at my house. She's pregnant and Rick wouldn't let here come along." Lied Jonathan. Evy wasn't pregnant.

"Where is Rick? Who else is here with you?" Asked Io'Seer. Jonathan wasn't ready for such a question. He thought of a quick reply.

"Rick is home with my sister and their son. A couple of medjais came along with me to find Ardeth." Quickly replied Jonathan, lying.

"And where are these medjais you speak of?" Asked Io'Seer.

"I don't know. They went off to travel the pyramid." Said Jonathan, lying.

Little did Jonathan know, there was an other medjai but Ardeth, a medjai who came for Ardeth. And the medjai's name was Nemalie Des. A brave medjai warrior that no one knew about. She had saved many people, but no one knew who she was. She didn't want people to figure her out.

"Fine. Come with me." Ordered Io'Seer.

--

"Rick? Rick? Are you okay?" Asked Evy with worry.

"Yes, sure. I'm fine." Replied Rick getting up. When the trap door feel, so did a few big rocks. A rock hit Rick in his back when he bent down to try to protect his head from the rocks.

"We're trapped in here. Jonathan picked up that damn vase. It made a trap door fall down, and the only way out of this place is if someone places the vase somewhere else... I'm not sure where, though. There are instructions on the vase." She explained.

"There's got to be a way out of here. Do you have the map?" Asked Rick in pain.

"That's right!" She said in a tone of relief. She took the map out of her pocket and unfolded it.

"I wish I was good at reading these things..." Said Evy, disapointed at the fact she couldn't understand it, "...I know Alex would have been able to read it easily. I can't read pyramid maps easily."

Both Rick and Evy sighed heavily with disapointment. Evy then sat down next to Rick.

--

"Ardeth, do you know who that is?" Asked Nemalie, looking down on land towards Io'Seer and Jonathan. Ardeth quickly ran up beside her, and looked straight at Io'Seer, noticing Jonathan was infront of Io'Seer. Ardeth slowly put a smallsmile on his face.

"They are here. The O'Connell's," Ardeth said as his small smile fadded away, "and Jonathan."

He quickly grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his head, hiding all his madjai tattoos. He was dressed in the clothes Nemalie handed him earlier. Nemalie looked at Ardeth put on his scarf, then she put on hers when he finished.

"We shall wait until night before leaving this roof. We will need to get Jonathan out of there first." said Ardeth.

Nemalie nodded and watched as Io'Seer and Jonathan entered the building, wondering what Io'Seer's reaction would be like when he found out Ardeth had escaped, and two of his men had been killed.

They just stayed there for a few minutes, in complete silence... Until they heard a bit of arguing coming from inside the building. The only sentance they could make out was '_I thought you took away his weapons!_'. The both chuckled a little when they heard it. Finally, Ardeth broke their silence.

"Why did you get me out of there?" Asked Ardeth with a serious looking face.

"You are a medjai leader; why would I nothelp you out? I can notstop Io'Seer by myself, you know. We can easily stop Io'Seer, if we work together," replied Nemalie.

* * *

How will Evy and Rick get out of there? Will Ardeth and Nemalie succed at getting Jonathan out of that building? Why did Jonathan Call the powerful stone 'Laura'? Find out in the next chapter : _I'd like to thank adele for the 'Why did Jonathan call it Laura?' idea!. _

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS IS WHAT ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'.

**chugirl2526/adele :** Thanks... -hugs you-... You rock. xD...

**jonnycarnahan :** Jonathan will be a bit more in the story from now on. YAY! Jonathan and Ardeth ROCK! xD

**Note : **About the replies of the reviews, **Don't ask**. lol. I am sorry about all the typos I seem to alwes make, even if I read the story over a few times to make sure there isn't any, I still find them after I publish it. Anyway, I'm sorry that it took so long for this update. I've been rather busy.

* * *

Io'Seer slowly walked from room to room inside of the building, forcing Jonathan to go where ever he went by pointing a gun towards Jonathan's back. When they were about to enter the room Ardeth was suppost to be in, a couple of men ran out of the room in some-what of a panic. One of the two men was tall and had blue eyes, and the other was short and had dark, brown eyes. They both had brown hair, and wore the same uniforms as everyone else; black pants with a light blue shirt. 

"Io'Seer, Ardeth, he has eascape! The men that guarded his cell were shot!" yelled the shorter of the two men.

"Ardeth? Ardeth was here?" Asked Jonathan, happy about the fact that Ardeth had somehow escaped his cell.

"How could he have possiblyescaped? He was tied up and unarmed!" Shouted Io'Seer in pure rage, completly ingnoring what Jonathan said.

"Sir, we have no idea how he could have escaped, but we did find this inside of his cell." Said the taller man, handing over a small knife to Io'Seer. The knife was small, but quite sharp. The handle was made out of gold and had detailed carving all around it.

"I thought you took away his weapons!" Exclaimed Io'Seer in anger!

"We did, but he could not have possibly escaped with only but a knife! The cell door was unlocked, and the guards had been shot." Explained the short, blue-eyed man.

"He could have had a gun with him!" Stated Io'Seer, growing more and more furious by the second. Jonathan started to fear what might happen to him, since Io'Seer was quite mad at the moment.

"But how did he get the keys? He could not have reached that far!" replied the taller of the two other men. Io'Seer turned his head in Jonathan's direction and put a curious look upon his face.

"Who else came along with you?" asked Io'Seer, suprisingly rather calmly.

"I told you already, a couple other medjais came along to search for Ardeth. They must have killed the two guards and unlocked his cell." Lied Jonathan, but the truth was, an other medjai truly did let him free from the cell. Jonathan was rather confussed. He wasn't aware of Nemalie. Io'Seer just stood there and glared at Jonathan for a few seconds, then he entered the room Ardeth was suppost to be in, and made Jonathan come along with him.

The dead bodies of the guards just layed on the hard, cold ground. They haven't been touched. Io'Seer led Jonathan to the cell Ardeth was in and locked him inside of it.

"The least you could do, since I'm probobly going to be here for a while, is cover those bodies up," said Jonathan, disgusted at the view of the bodies.

Io'Seer rolled his eyes and put a blanket over the dead guards. He then left the room and told the two men that told him about the bodies to guard Jonathan, and also told them to make sure they had weapons in hand, incase anything was to happen.

After a long while of being bored, Jonathan sat down and started dozing off. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

--

Alex was bored half to death. The night was passing quite slowly for him. He sat inside of the car and patiently waited for his parents to return. He was starting to get a little worried. His parents where still inside of the pyramid. '_Something most be going really wrong,_' thought alex, '_They should have been back a long time ago._' He began to wish that his parents would have just let him come along. So what if he was a kid? He could help! I mean, he wasn't stupid. He was probobly smarter then his parents-his mom.

Alex slowly got out of the car, making sure he the gun his father gave him in hand. He stretched his arms and felt a warm breeze. He looked towards the large pyramid and gazed at it for a long 5 minutes. He then disided that he'd try to sneak into the pyramid. He slowly walked towards the pyramid, hoping that no one would spot him.

--

"Rick, get some rest. You need it. You got shot in your arm, and the wound isn't quite healed yet. A rock hit your back, and you have trouble just standing up. You barely even slept! You didn't sleep since my brother's house." Said Evy with pure concern.

"Evy, I'm not tired. My back is just a little weak, it's not like it's gonna kill me." Replied Rick, not wanting to rest.

"If you want to kill that man that's after 'Laura', then you have to rest. If you ever want to see Alex again, you'll have to rest." Said Evy, trying to convince him to obey.

"Fine." Replied Rick to Evy's comment in an annoyed voice. Rick slowly rested his head on the cold, dusty floor.

--

"Ardeth, I belive it is time to go get Jonathan," said Nemalie, gazing up to the sky. Ardeth gave a nod for a reply. He grabbed a few weapons and handed some to Nemalie. They both had a couple of knifes and guns. Nemalie slowly headed towards the hole in the roof that she covered. She signaled Ardeth to walk towards her, and as he began walking towards her, she lifted up the thing that covered the hole in the roof. She slowly lowered her head to see if anyone was around. She couldn't see anyone, or hear anything. She grabbed the lader and slowly, and quietly put it down the hole. When it was all set up, she took quiet steps down.

When she got to the bottom, she jumped upon the cold, hard floor. She suddenly heard footsteps. She looked up at Ardeth and began to shake her head.

"Ardeth, don't!" Warned Nemalie, only high enouth for Ardeth to hear. He backed away from the hole to make sure no one would see him. Nemalie took out her gun and set it. She had to be ready for anything.

The footsteps were getting louder and closer. The footsteps came from more then one person. Nemalie guessed that there was about4 people coming towards where she was. Her heart was beating fast, and she began to sweat caused by fear. Suddenly, the footsteps stop. About 10 seconds after they stoped, the door that led to that room opened.

Five men entered the room, and their eyes were fixed on Nemalie and the ladder. Nemalie examined the five men, and was disapointed when she didn't see Io'Seer. One of the five men walked towards her.

"Who are you?" Asked the man. He had a round face with brown eyes, and he had light-brown hair. Nemalie didn't reply to the question. The man reached out to her face and started unwrapping the scarf that was wrapped around her head. Nemalie backed away before the man finished, and before he uncovered her medjai markings. The man just took a step forward and tried to continue, but Nemalie took out a knife and put it to his throat. The man just started laughing.

"If you dare try to kill me, you will have these men to answer to." Said the man with a smirk. With that, she slowly lowered her weapon, smilling under her scarf. Why was she smilling at this situation? Not even she knew why.

The man slowly reached up for her scarf again, slowly unwrapping it. When he finished, he gasped out of surprise.

"So you are the medjai Jonathan was talking about." said the man in a low voice. Nemalie didn't know what the man was talking about. The man took out a gun that was attached to his belt and lifted it up towards Nemalies forehead.

"If you dare kill her, you will have the Medjai to answer to," said a new voice from above. Both Nemalie and the man looked up, only to see Ardeth looking down from the hole, holding a gun.

Ardeth shot the man in the head, and this got the four other man, and Nemalie, getting their weapons ready. Ardeth took a few steps down the ladder and jumped down hard on the ground, but landed on his two feet. He then shot two other men. The two remaining men had knifes for weapons. Nemalie smirked as she pulled up her gun. Her smirk slowly fadded away when one of the men threw their knife at her. It was heading towards her face, but Ardeth jumped infront of her and grabbed the handle of the knife before it hit her face. He dropped the knife on the ground and got out of Nemalie's way, and she shot the man that threw the knife at her. The last of the five men that was still standing alive dropped his weapon and ran out of the room.

They looked at each other for a slight moment, and then ran towards the room where Jonathan was suppost to be, be when they reached the room, Jonathan wasn't there. But there was an other suprise...

* * *

**Note : **What was the suprise? Or more importantly, where's Jonathan? The next chapter will have losts of Jonathan, so don't worry. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'. Sometimes I wonder why I hate typing the disclaimers, I mean, it just takes 10 seconds out of my long, boring life...

**Note : **Yay! I rock! --- I'm sorry I haven't actually updated in a LONG time, it's just that I've had barely any time for myself. :(. SORRY! So, here is a extra long chapter! And yes, Jonathan explains the Laura story. Yay. xD. You guys all rock. Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated for like a month... You all know the story... I've been busy with school, 50 of the time I come to qrite a little more, something happens, like my computer bloody restarting itself!

* * *

"Hey, you! You shouldn't be here!" Shouted a man that was near the entrance of the pyramid. The man that shoutedat Alex began runing towards him. Alex began running away, but he was to slow. The man grabbed Alex by his arm, and slowly led him towards a building. He glanced up towards the top of the building, and saw someone walking in circles over the roof. 

--

"Sir, Sir, Jonathan was telling the truth! There truly is an other medjai here!" Yelled the man that ran away from Ardeth and Nemalie while entering the entrance of the pyramid. Io'Seer turned around to face the man with a suprised look upon his face. He took a quick glance down on the ground where Jonathan sat with his hands tied behind his back.

"There is?" Asked Jonathan, hating the fact he didn't think before he spoke. Well, the sad truth is he never really actually thinks.

"_There is_? You mean, you lied about medjais coming along with you?" Asked Io'Seer to Jonathan. Jonathan didn't reply, he was in enouth trouble already.

"Yes, there is an other medjai but Ardeth here. She sneaked inside of the building by lowering a ladder down some hole that was in the roof. I am guessing she was the one to free Ardeth from the cell. Ardeth then came down the ladder and killed three of us, and the woman shot one of us that threw a knife at her. They both wore scarfs over their faces to cover their markings." Explained the man.

"Jonathan, who else came along with you, other then that child? You couldn't have come here alone. You wouldn't have just come here with a child. I don't think that's what his parents, if they are good parents, would want, is it?" Questioned Io'Seer, glaring at Jonathan.

"I told you, Rick and Evy stayed at my house because Evy's pregnant." Lied Jonathan.

"Then why is their son here?" Asked Io'Seer with curiousity.

"Because they wanted a small break of him." Replied Jonathan.

"So, if I go back to your house, Your sister and her husband will be there?" Asked Io'Seer, getting on Jonathan's nerves.

"They should, unless they left to go in a safer place." Lied Jonathan in reply.

--

"Rick, wake up!" Shouted Evy, shaking Rick so he would wake up.

"Evy, what is it? Did you find a way out?" Asked Rick.

"No, Rick, even better! I found the room for the three stones!" Exclaimed Evy wih joy.

"You, you mean, you actually found it?" Asked Rick, not beliving the news he just received.

"YES! I found it! I was just moving a few things around, and I found what looked like some sort of button. I pressed it, and some door opened." Explained Evy.

"Where is it?" Asked Rick.

"I'll show you, get up!" Said Evy, giving Rick a hand to help him up.

--

When Ardeth and Nemalie entered the room, the first thing they saw was Alex tied up to a chair. Ardeth ran up to Alex, and quickly took out his knife and cut off the rope. As Ardeth did that, Nemalie took a quick tour around the room.

"Alex, what are you doing here? Where are Rick and Evy? Your parents? Jonathan?" Asked Ardeth with great curiousity.

"They said something about taking Jonathan to the pyramid. Where my parents are, I have no idea." Replied Alex, giving a few quick glances towards Nemalie. Ardeth finished cutting up the rope, and Alex got up from where he sat right away.

"Ardeth, I found them. The stones are right here." Said Nemalie, rather slowly. Ardeth turned too look towards Nemalie, seeing she had a blanket in her hand, and the two other stones where on the floor, against the wall.

"Excuse me, but who may you be?" Asked Alex, looking at Nemalie's direction.

"I am Nemalie Des. Like Ardeth, I am a Medjai." Replied Nemalie.

"Take those stones. We will have to hide them." Said Ardeth, grabbing one of the stones from where they were, and Nemalie grabbed the other. They ran out of the room, Alex following them.

"I just thought I'd let you know, 'Laura' is well hidden," Said Alex. Ardeth and Nemalie both stopped for a momment, and Ardeth nodded and reply, and then they headed out of the building.

--

"Jonathan!" Shouted Ardeth, entering the Pyramid. He saw a figure sitting on the ground, near the enterance, and figured it must have been Jonathan.

"What?" Said the figure. Ardeth knew for a fact it was Jonathan, because he reconized his voice right away. He walked closer towards Jonathan and noticed his hands were tied behind his back, and his feet were tied together. Ardeth sighed and took his knife out to cut Jonathna loose.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ardeth, finishing cutting Jonathan loose.

"We came to get you. We woke up to a mess, and you missing." Replied Jonathan, quietly.

"By the way, Ardeth, Rick and Evy kinda got stuck somewhere in this pyramid..." said Jonathan not long after. Ardeth sighed.

"Where are they?" Asked Ardeth.

"I picked up this vase somewhere and a wall fell down. It was rather cool, but Evy and Rick got stuck on the other side of the wall." Replied Jonathan. Ardeth had an idea where it was since he had a tour of the pyramid before, so he nodded.

"Where is Io'Seer? Have you any idea?" Asked Ardeth, giving A hand to Jonathan to help him up. They started walking deeper inside the pyramid.

"He went back to my house, because I told him Evy and Rick should still be there, and I also told him Evy was pregnant." answered Jonathan to Ardeth's question.

"Jonathan,when he finds out you lied-" began Ardeth, but he stopped while hearing guns going off.

"What was that?" Asked Jonathan. Ardeth didn't answer. He just shook his head and got Jonathan to go deeper into the pyramid.

"What's going on?" Tried Jonathan again, not long after his first try.

"I will explain to you later. Just bring me to this 'wall' you speak of." Finaly answered Ardeth, walking in a hurry.

--

"Alex, do you think you can handle a gun?" Asked Nemalie, offering him a gun.

"Honestly, no." Replied Alex, a little scared at the thought of actually _killing_ somebody.

"Then run. We need to distract as many people as possible." Nemalie gazed at the sky for a slight moment, then turned her head back towards Alex's direction.

"Go on. Go hide. Now." Ordered Nemalie in a non-threatning voice. Alex nodded and ran off back towards the building.

Smilling, Nemalie turned around and gazed at the pyramid until she knew for a fact Alex was well hidden. She held on a gun and a knife tighly, one in each hand, behind her back. She looked around her. There was alot of guards. Very many guards. She quickly walked towards the pyramid. When she felt she was close enough, she slowly took out a gun and began shoting everyone else. After killing 15 men, quite a few had their weapons ready, and began going after her. She ran away, catching everyone's attention. She made a turn to go on the other side of the pyramid. When the other people got there, they didn't see her. They didn't see her at all. Why? Simply because she was very well hidden. She was good at hiding.

--

Jonathan was nervous. What was going on? What were those gunshots? He already knew why they wanted 'Laura', but he knew he didn't know the full story. He knew that Ardeth left out alot of details.

Soon, Ardeth just stopped walking. He slowly sat on the ground, and then signaled for Jonathan to sit down infront of them.

"Those gunshots, Jonathan, was just Nemalie distracting people so there would be less chances of us being caught, since their probobly looking for her right now outside of the pyramid." Explained Ardeth, leaving out details, simply so he would have a slim chance of explaining less.

"Who is Nemalie?" Asked Jonathan right after Ardeth finished talking.

"She is a medjai warrior who has come here to help," explained Ardeth. After he finished talking, there was a long silence which lasted atleasta good 5 minutes. Ardeth soon broke the silence with a question he's wanted to know the answer to for a long time.

"Why have you named it 'Laura'?" asked Ardeth, with a half smirk, half grin. Jonathan stopped moving, simply because the question made him nervous. He soon beggan answering.

"Well, a few months after I returned home with Evelyn, Rick, and Alex, I went to a poker game. I ended up betting Laura, and I lost the bet. Soon after, I left the room and returned with a gun. I threatned the person to give Laura back, and he obeyed. Later that night, as I was walking home, I had Laura safely in a bag, and my gun in my jacket pocket. A theif stole the bag, which 'Laura' was inside of,and shot a woman near by. After he shot her, I shot him and took my bag again. I then walked towards the woman, and grabbed her purse to try to figure out who she was. I soon discovered her name was Laura, and I decided to call _my Laura_ that name, since the theif took that woman's life away to try to steal the stone." Explained Jonathan, barely leaving out any details. He made sure to include all the important information in his story. Ardeth smilled a small smile. It was kind of sweet, if you think of it.

They both broke into pure silence, and soon began hearing something... footsteps... They were coming closer, and closer. They footsteps were headed towards them. Jonathan got up from where he sat, and leaned against the wall. Ardeth grabbed a loaded gun and gave it to Jonathan.

"What's, or who'sthat?" asked Jonathan. Jonathan was probobly the person that knew the less of what was going on, and he was probobly the one who'd need to know the most what was going on. Ardeth didn't reply. He didn't have a answer to Jonathan's question.

Soon, the footsteps stoped, and someone stood near them. This new person didn't wear any uniform; he wore dark clothing. Black closing. The material of his closing were very thick. His shirt had very long sleeves, so long you could only see the tips of three of his fingers on each hand. Attached to his shirt was a hood. It covered most of his head. His pants seem quite baggy, and he wore fancy, black shoes.

Jonathan lifted his gun and pointed it towards this new man.

"I do not think that would be wise, Jonathan," said the man, slowly taking off his hood. He had bright green eyes, and had very long dark brown hair. Both Jonathan and Ardeth were shocked when they noticed something. This man was a medjai. He had the Medjai markings all over his face.

"Amal, why have you come here?" asked Ardeth. He knew this man, he knew him very well. Amal was a man from Ardeth's tribe.

"I have come here with Nemalie. Jonathan, I need to speak with you," answered Amal.

"Wait, Amal. We have found the Stone of life and the stone of death. The Power, or as we call it, Laura, is safe somewhere's else. I am not sure where, though," said Ardeth, taking out both the stone of life and death from inside a bag he carried.

"Laura is safe. We have hidden it in our car, very well too. Alex should be guarding it," said Jonathan. Ardeth sighed.

"Alex is not guarding Laura, he should be with Nemalie." said Ardeth. Both Jonathan and Ardeth looked towards Amal.

"How do you know Nemalie?" asked Ardeth. Amal didn't answer, instead he changed the subjet.

"Jonathan, once again, I need to speak to you," said Amal, changing the subject.

* * *

**Note :** Ohhhh... What does Amal want? Where is Nemalie? How do Nemalie and Amal know each-other? Will they ever get to Rick and Evy? Find out in my next chapter, which hopefully wont take me an other century to write. xD

Once again - I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! School has been keeping me busy. :(

Also - There is probobly a billion typos, but that's because I don't fell like re-reading these 2000 words 80 times in a row finding them. xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer : I DO not** **OWN 'The Mummy' or it's sequil. But I do own my... errrmmm... intellegence. :D.**

**Reviewers :** Too lazy to type in names. lol. Or, maybe just a little lazy. Not _too_ lazy... sadly.

**Ashley Carnahan**-I know, I'm a bad speller, queen of making typos without a auto-correcting system thingy. lol. xD. You maybe very right about Evy and Rick... I've done anything with them, and they don't talk to each other. :(.

**chugirl2526**-Jonathan and Laura sitting up a tree. OOOOO! (don't ask xD. I'm VERY HYPER)

**Note : **YAY! Well, we had an Eglish exam thing, and it was on how to make good quotations, and how to correctly do thinngs in English texts we write... anyway, I got 53/54 points. :D. The average most people did was about 32/54 to 42/50 points... :D. The bloody geniuses of the class got like 43-50/54... YAY ME!

Although, it would make sense. Since what I do with 75 of my free time is write down stories... and no one else does... :D :D :D

It was too easy of a test - the easiest I've done in YEARS - I only lost a point on a thing... yea... a stupid little thing! I haven't been THAT happy in a long time... xD (-cough-**We did not get points off for bad spelling. xD**)

* * *

'_Idiots._' thought Nemalie, '_They search at the same places again and again. They will not find me._' She gazed at the many menthatsearch for her. They obviously were not searching hard. All they did was run in circles around the pyramid. They did not learn. 

Nemalie coughed a couple of time. She was hidden behind a sculture that was on the pyramid. She was too far up for anyone to hear her coughing. She saw a car driving out of the area, and she figured it must have been Io'Seer, since it was his car.

--

"We should mess around with this room, or even better, blow it up," suggested Rick.

"Rick, we can't do that," replied Evy.

"Why not?" asked Rick.

"Well, it doesn't take much of a genius, Rick. Chances are something bad will happen! Remember the book of the dead? Usually you're the one telling me this!"complained Evy.

"You're right, but how do we prevent people from coming inside of this room?" replied Rick. They couldn't just leave the room there in the open, but they also couldn't do anything to destroy the room without risking more danger.

"How about we don't leave this room until Io'Seer is dead, and we kill any one that comes near it?" suggested Evy, sarcasticly.

"You know, I wouldn't have kissed you to save myself from being hanged if I knew that I would have to try to save the world three times in a row from a crazy cult that tries to rule the world, or tried to make Imhotep rule the world, in return," said Rick, and sadly, he meant it. Saving the world wasn't all fun and glamour, it was hard work and pure torture.

"But if you didn't, you would have never gotten to know me," replied Evy to what Rick said, grinning.

"I wouldn't have missed out on much. Being married to the nag-" said Rick before he got interupted. Evy suddenly kissed him.

"What was that for?" asked Rick as Evy pulled away from him.

"Rick, I kissed you before you'd say something you'd regret saying," replied Evy, smirking.

--

"What, may I ask, do you want?" asked Jonathan with curiousity.

"I simply want to talk to you, Jonathan," replied Amal. He quickly glanced towards Ardeth, who was leaning against the cold, hard wall just gazing at him and Jonathan speak.

"Jonathan, there is alot more to this than you think there is. If there was only one man alive that could stop all of this, it would be you," began explaining Amal. He took a quick pause to quickly glanced towards Ardeth again, making sure Ardeth followed what he said. He wasn't sure if Ardeth knew about everything that was going on.

"What do you mean? I have to stop all of this myself? Are you nuts?" asked Jonathan, shouting. He wouldn't be the best at saving the world, if you truly think of it.

"Listen, Jonathan. I myself wouldn't dare do all of this by myself. I doubt anyone with common sense would do this all by themselves. You do not have to do this by yourself," answered Amal slowly.

"Okay then, what do I have to do?" asked Jonathan as soon as Amal finished answereing his question.

"First, you must make sure Io'Seer or any of his men do not get hold of this 'Laura' you speak of," began Amal, before Jonathan cut him off right there.

"Well, Amal, I'm pretty sure you knew I knew that by now," said Jonathan rather rudely.

"But what I am sure you do not know is that you locked Rick and Evy right where the roomIo'Seer's menhave been searching for is," added Amal, and he said it really fast, too.

"What? Where are Evy and Rick. We must get to them! Did they find the room!" exclaimed Ardeth, walking up towards Amal and Jonathan.

"I do not know, Ardeth," answered Amal to Ardeth's question.

"Okay, so again may I ask, why out of everyone in the world must I be the one who'd need to know what is going on the most?" asked Jonathan, getting impatient.

"Well, Jonathan, you did take 'Laura' off the pyramid top, right?" said Amal.

"Yes, I do belive I have," answered Jonathan.

"Well, Jonathan, when you took it off, you also became it's owner. It's master, in other words," said Amal finally.

"Power can have an owner?" asked Jonathan without thinking - as if he ever did. Ardeth started shaking his head. He was getting annoyed at Jonathan's stupid questions and interutions. The faster Amal could explain, the faster they could get Rick and Evelyn, the faster they could finish this.

"Johnathan, if power had no master, no owner, then it could do nothing," answered Ardeth slowly, then giving Amal a nod as if saying 'Please, continue'.

"At the moment, Jonathan, you are the most important one here. You are the only one who can possese the power.If Io'Seer gets his hands on both you and 'Laura', and finds the room, and the stones of life and death, all he will have to do to get the power is place the life and death where they belong in that room, and then be the one to kill you in that room. Then, he is the new master. All he will have to do after he killing you is place 'Laura' were she belongs," explained Amal.

"So, how do we stop him? How do we stop this?" asked Jonathan, curiously.

Amal just sighed and quickly glanced to Ardeth. Then he looked back towards Jonathan.

"Jonathan, you are the only one who is able to destroy it. You must take 'Laura', and bring her to an other hidden room in this pyramid. You must place it on some stand. It will vanish. Where it is? I do not know. I have not been able to gather much information about it," explained Amal, finally finishing.

* * *

**NOTE : **OHHH! What will happen next? All I can say is that right here where I live, it's a half a hour past midnite, and at the moment I'm watching the first Mummy on TV. I know for a fact I will not finish watching it, but it gave me a few ideas of what to write. xD. I sadly do not own a copy of the DVD or VHS, so yea... xD 


	10. Chapter 10

**.Notes.**

As you all probobly noticed, this chapter's writting and layout is diffrent compared to the 9 other ones. Why? Because I felt like making it diffrent. I think it looks pretty this way. Please review and tell me what you like, don't like, or just for the heck of reviewing! You can flame this story all you want, I asked for your opinion, and I am not afraid to hear it. I am no idiot, I will not ask for an opinion if I do not wish to hear what you've got to say. I like honesty, and honestly, I am a pretty honest, direct person. I personally like it when people are direct and honest with me. If you love the story so far, even if you're reading this like 5 years after I'm done the story, please review. I love reviews. Even if you hated it, think it was boring, please review. Thank you for reading, if your still reading this.

**.Note about Reviews.**

Yes, I am aware of not us not suppost to do these anymore, and I'm very pee'd off. Why? Because I don't feel like sending abunch ofdifferent Emails to a bunch of people that may not even want them. No. I like typing these things on the pages. If people don't want to read them, skip them. That's what I do. Sure, it adds some extra words to the story, but by how much? 10 words? One three letter word: 'W-O-W'. If you agree with me, you rock! If you don't, then, well, you still rock. lol. Anyway, **I am not gonna type these things down anymore; nor am I going to spam people's emails.** Just thought I'd tell people. If you trully want me to "message" you, tell me in the review. I will do so if you wish me to.

**

* * *

Part one of chapter 10 - Rick and Evy... **

There was a sudden noise that caught both Rick and Evy's attention. They both froze for a second, then ran out of the room of the stones. As they left the room, they both realised that the door in which locked them inside the little area was lifting. When the trap door finished lifting, they saw a new face standing behind where the trap door use to be. A face of whom they've never seen before. All they could really see of this person was it's eyes, they couldn't really see who it was, because this person wore a scarf around it's face. This person also wore the uniform that was ever so pupolar in this area. Both Rick and Evyguessed it most have been one of Io'Seer's men. Beside this new person stood Alex, their son. Rick quickly took out his gun and pointed it towards this new person.

"WHO ARE YOU?" shouted Rick in a threatning tone of voice. The new person slowly began taking it's scarf that was wrapped around it's face, slowly revealing what shocked both Rick and Evy. Behind the scarf that hid her face was a woman with Medjai markings.

"I am Nemalie Des. I am simply here to assure you that both Jonathan and Ardeth should be arriving here anytime soon. Amal, a man Ardeth knows very well, is just explaining a bit to Jonathan what is going on, and what he will need to do," answered Nemalie, explaining a bit of what was going on at the same time, "I do not think you will need that gun anytime soon, Rick, you should put it down and stop pointing it towards me."

"Dad, she isn't lying. She and Ardeth know each other somehow... They both got me out of this room Io'Seer tied me up in..." added Alex. He knew that Nemalie was good, and not bad. He knew that his father would listen to him. He did not want his over-protectif father to kill someone who could bloody help them save the world, again. She knew alot of what was going on. With that, Rick slowly lowered his gun.

"Who is Amal? When will my brother and Ardeth arive? Where is Io'Seer?" asked Evy. She didn't know what was going on anymore. She doesn't know how long they've been trapped in that room, or what time of day it was even. She had many questions flying threw her mind. She quickly shook her head, and added, "we found the room they've been looking for," before Nemalie could answer to any of her questions.

"Amal is an other medjai. He came along with me to help me. I do not know much about him," replied Nemalie. She lied. Not about him coming to help, or him being a medjai, but simply of her not knowing much about him. The truth was, she actually knew alot about Amal. She's known Amal since a long time. Soon after, she added, "now, please show me to the room you've found." To that, Evy nodded, and showed Nemalie to the room.

"Alex, I thought you were suppost to be guarding the car?" suddenly said Rick, stoping Alex from following Evy and Nemalie. If Io'Seer had gotten to the car, then he might have gotten to 'Laura'. But wasn't Alex suppost to have a gun? Was he sleeping?

"I kinda left the car, and then I kinda headed towards the pyramid, then I kinda found out that they could run just a little faster then I could," explained Alex. He hopped to god that Io'Seer didn't get to the car. He then remembered Nemalie finding the stone of life and the stone of death, so he added "Nemalie found the two other stones in the room I was tied up in. Ardeth has them."

"Okay, that's good... But does he have 'Laura'? Is it still in the car?" asked Rick. Rick guessed it was still in his car, since Alex didn't answer him. Alex didn't even nod or shake his head. Rick gaveAlex a face that basically toldhim that he could go see the room where all three stones were suppost to be in, and Alex did just that. Rick sighed and dicided to wait there incase some of Io'Seer's stupid men came, or if Jonathan, Ardeth, and that new guy came.

* * *

**Part two of chapter 10 - Ardeth, Jonathan, and Amal... **

"We should go find Rick and Evelyn. We have not got all day. The faster we will get to them, the faster this will be over and done with," said Amal. He wandered if Nemalie was still out distracting the men, or if she was inside of the pyramid somewhere. He then began walking away from where he stood as he was talking to Jonathan, and Jonathan followed Amal right behind. Ardeth just stood there, though. He wasn't following Jonathan and Amal.

"Amal, may I ask you something before we continue?" asked Ardeth, almost shouting. He wanted to ask Amal something that beggining to get on his nerves. Both Amal and Jonathan stopped walking then and there. Then, they both turned their head towards Ardeth, to hear what he had to say. Ardeth then continued once he got both Jonathan and Amal's attention, "again, may I ask, how do you and Nemalie know each other?"

Amal just sighed and looked Ardeth straight in the eyes, then answered, "I am afraid we do not have much time to speak of that subject at the moment. We will speak of this subject when we have a bit more spare time. I give you my word." answered Amal. He thought it would be best to wait for the perfect moment. It's not like they had all the time of the world at the moment. Ardeth nodded to what Amal had said, and then started following Amal and Jonathan. Soon later, they arrived to where Rick and Evelyn were suppost to be. They relised the trap door was open...

* * *

**Part three of chapter 10 - All together again...**

Ardeth, Jonathan, and Amal all noticed that the trap door was gone. Amal knew that Nemalie must have gotten there before, or something. Soon after, they saw someone, and noticed it was Rick. Jonathan ran up to him, while Ardeth and Amal just kept on walking towards Rick, instead of running. They weren't in _that much_ of a rush.

"Rick, Rick!" exclaimed Jonathan as he ran up towards Rick, "The room Io'Seer needs to find is suppost to be somewhere around here!" finished Jonathan. Rick started shaking his head a little.

"We already know that, Jonathan," began Rick, "Evy found the room soon after we were trapped in the room. She said something about pushing some sort of button." Soon after Rick said that, Evelyn and Alex came out of the room which Io'Seer wanted to find, and they both walked towards Rick and Jonathan. Evy, Alex, Jonathan, and Rick all looked towards Ardeth and Amal, and after everyone turned their heads towards Nemalie, who just came out of the room.

"Amal, have you explained to Jonathan what he must do?" asked Nemalie, walking towards all of them, glancing at each and every person that was staring at her. Ardeth quickly shook his head. How did she get inside of the pyramid without all of Io'Seer's men following her? She must have been an excape artist of some sort... Unless she killed all the men. But how?

"How did you get back inside of the pyramid? Did you kill of those men, or did you simply just sneak inside?" asked Ardeth, curiously. He had many questions about her. Why didn't they want to say how they knew each-other? Did Amal get Nemalie to help him? And finally, how would they have known that everyone was here?

"Those men, Ardeth, never learn. They were all together as they ran around the pyramid. All I had to do was wait until they were on the other side, sneak inside the building to get Alex out, since he hid there after, then sneak back in when they weren't around," explained Nemalie, not in a hurry, just taking her time. She spoke in a rather high tone, though. Ardeth just nodded his head in reply.

* * *

**Part four of chapter 10 - Ardeth and Rick talk...**

Everyone walked away, they all went inside of the room to explore it a bit more. Everyone, but Rick and Ardeth, of course. Rick was leaning against the cold, hard pyramid wall. Ardeth headed closer towards Rick O'Connell to talk to him.

"You know Rick, I never imagined myself telling you this, but I am happy I did not shoot you, and you survived that desert," said Ardeth, smilling. He thought of the time Rick was walking in the desert, leaving the place of which the medjai guarded. He didn't think he would end up saving the world from insane dead guys and their sad followers 3 times in a year with Rick.

"Yes, thanks for that. And I'm thankful that you didn't shoot me, either. Because if you did, I wouldn't have to go on these wonderful adventures, saving the world from dead mummy things," said Rick a bit sarcastically. Then Rick smilled and slowly added, "but obviously, I don't want to die, or else I wouldn't have convinced Evy to save me. So I'm thankful." Rick then slowly, and ment it, then he sat down.

"Rick you were never forced to do anything. You wanted to so you could live. If you have never convinced Evelyn, well, you would have nothing that you have now, and Evelyn would not be as happy," replied Ardeth, to Rick's first comment.

"I guess you're right, Ardeth," said Rick. He sighed, then soon added, "Ardeth, I've been wondering, who are the two other people? Nemalie and Amal?" asked Rick, quite curiously. If there were to be people trying to save the world with them, Rick at least wanted to have a bit of information about them. What if Nemalie wanted to kill Jonathan and take the 'power' for herself? What if that's what both Amal and Nemalie wanted? Rick personally didn't care if they'd kill Jonathan. Rick didn't hate Jonathan, no. He just didn't want Alex to turn out like Jonathan, so Rick kicked him out of the house. Evy didn't talk to Rick for about 2 weeks, but it was worth taking out a percentage of the chances of Alex living home until his parents were dead, drinking while playing poker every saturday night.

"Amal, he is a good, respectable medjai. But I have never even heard of Nemalie's name before coming here. Andtwo amalsoquite curious about their relationship," replied Ardeth. Rick nodded slowly in as if to say '_I know what you mean, and I two am quite curious about those two._' Then, Rick walked away and headed for the room to see how everyone else was doing, and Ardeth did the same.

* * *

What will happen? Will they FINALLY find out more about Nemalie and Amal? What about Io'Seer? It's fun having having lost of information about the bad guys. Also, Nefertiti and Anck Su Namun were actually real people. Nefertiti was a pharaoh and Anck Su Namun was somehow related to Nefertiti. I don't know much about them, but my father was watching some weird television show talking about Nefertiti... o0


End file.
